


A Hell of a Feeling, though

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Alien Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, so don't freak out," he started. How should he phrase this? "But I think we accidentally got married last night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hell of a Feeling, though

**Author's Note:**

> @anyone who knows where I got the planet name from: i love you  
> this was a drabble request from nightly so hope you like it!

Lance didn't recognize his surroundings when he cracked his eyes open. Instead of the familiar sheen of his room in the Castle, he saw dark purple walls. He felt sheets that he almost mistook for velvet, if it wasn't for the slight glow they emitted.

So he was in a strange alien hotel room and couldn't remember most of what happened last night after he saw a drunken Keith fall on a table and break it. He remembered they were celebrating how they freed another planet (Feros, he believed the name of it was) from the Galra. He remembered they were very grateful for that, and Lance hadn't complained one bit when the Empress decided to throw them "the celebration of a lifetime" for their heroism.

She had _not_ been lying. From what he could recall from the muddled mess that was last night, it had been wild.

One thing they all learned that night was that Ferosians really liked to party. Their form of alcohol was thankfully not lethal to humans, but it was also pretty damn strong. He's pretty sure the only sober ones were Shiro, Coran, and Pidge. Somehow they'd even convinced Keith of all people to join in on the fun. That in itself was some achievement.

And, considering the fact that he was naked underneath the covers, he'd scored a different kind of achievement last night. The dull pain in his ass only confirmed that when he sat up to see who his bedmate was. Maybe the hot pink waitress with the catlike yellow slit eyes who gave him a wink when she slid him his third drink? Or the-

All of his thoughts slid to a sudden halt when he finally saw the pale muscled frame still sleeping next to him. His long, dark hair was a mess on the light violet pillows; some of it curling into his face. He almost didn't recognize that face, considering it held no traces of annoyance or irritation. But he did recognize that face.

Out of everyone at the Feros celebration, he'd somehow hooked up with Keith. Keith, of all people! How in the hell did that happen? (Sure, back at the Garrison, he thought about this happening more than he probably should have. But pretty much everyone wanted to sleep with Keith back then so he didn't really worry about it.)

It was then he noticed something else. There was a soft red slip with intricate white patterns tied around his left wrist. Keith had an identical one tied around his right wrist. Same pattern, same shade, same everything.

There were couples at the party last night with slips like these. Different patterns and colors, but they still meant something to the Ferosians. The couples with those slips had stayed near each other, sappier and sweeter than the fruity drinks the bar served. They acted like an old... _married..._ couple.

Oh god no.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, pain ringing through his head when he suddenly moved it. That last part was probably just the killer hangover that only just decided to rear its ugly head. Like he needed more problems right now.

"Keith," Lance said, shaking Keith's shoulder with his hand. "Keith, wake up!" He shook more urgently.

Keith groaned, barely cracking one eye open to look at him. His voice was scratchy and groggy when he spoke. "What?"

"Okay, so don't freak out," he started. How should he phrase this? "But I think we accidentally got married last night."

Nailed it.

"That's nice." Keith said with a sigh, closing his eye again. It took him a minute or so for him to fully realize what exactly Lance had said. When it did process, it apparently cut through his tired haze. He sprang up in the bed, eyes wide. "Wait, _what?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: squishy--squish  
> i wrote this in like an hour lmao


End file.
